Your Name Is Lalonde
by arsenicCatnipNya
Summary: *message from gutsyGumshoe.* Who's this? Why are they messaging you? Why do you care it's a PERSON! You've been so lonely your whole life, finally someone's talking to you, so why are you questioning it! One-shot!


Your name is Lalonde…Roxy Lalonde. You we're raised by little white and black blobs of "people" who, frankly never really taught you much.

Since a young age, you knew you had to find some way to learn, what you assumed, normal humans learned. So one day while exploring your little town you found a laboratory, covered in wires and electrical stuff. You figured you could "borrow" one of the computers, not like the little guys need it anyways. So you researched things like, relationships and movies and other things the people of the past loved so much. You also found the one thing you will never regret finding, alcohol. At first you weren't drawn to it, you had to do a little more digging. Once you figured out why people would drink so much they would explode, you figured you were in the same boat. So you, being the genius you are, figured out a way to get alcohol from the past to where you were.

The first time you tasted it, you hated it. The taste was bitter and stung as it slid down your throat. You didn't touch the stuff for weeks. When you decided to try it again, you figured you could suffer through if it helped you get over your feelings of loneliness. The more you drank the more immune you got to the stuff. The sting almost completely gone and the taste a good friend, you decided to do more internet surfing, maybe finding someone from the past to talk to. Once you find the program pesterchum, you immediately start downloading it. You really need someone. Once you signed up, someone random starts to pester you. *message from gutsyGumshoe.* Who's this? Why are they messaging you? Why do you care it's a PERSON! You've been so lonely your whole life, finally someone's talking to you, so why are you questioning it!

GG: Hi!

TG: Helol!

GG: Umm are you ok?

TG: I'm fien!

TG: *fine

GG: You sure? You don't seem fine…

TG: Yah! So what's pu?

GG: Pu?

TG: *up

GG: Oh, nothing just sitting at home bored out of my mind!

TG: Me too.

GG: Well I'm grounded so I'm stuck in my boring little room for 2 weeks!

After looking confused at the screen for a few minutes, you realize you should probably just google grounded. Oh. Parents actually locked their kids in a room for weeks? That's terrible. Then again, you wouldn't know, you never had parents, nor would you ever be one. You decide you've left your chum hanging long enough, you should probably respond. But once you click on the tab again you see that your friend has messaged you a few more words.

GG: Well….

GG: This is gonna sound weird and maybe a little creepy but, what's your name?

GG: Mines Jane! :)

TG: Oh soryr I was goolgeing something

TG: I'm Roxy

TG: Nice to mete you Janey~

GG: Nice to meet you too, Roxy!

You stare at the screen. What just happened? Did, did you just make a friend? You feel like jumping out of the cold chair you're sitting in and having a party! You actually did it! You met someone! Someone who spoke English and was real and and and…..then it hits you. You will never be able to meet her. Your one friend and you will never be able to shake hands, hug, have sleepovers, talk face to face. Never, and that's what hurts you, that's what makes you reach for your glass and the bottle as you pour yourself another drink. You sit back down and decide to tell your new friend that you have to go. She says bye and you log off. As you saunter up to your house, you can help but wonder what it would be like to actually meet someone. What would you do if you ever got the chance to? You stop yourself short so those thoughts don't come back. When you get home you shed your coat and take your shoes off, slowly shuffling to your room. As you make it to your bed you lay down and your mind starts to think. You think of what you learned on the internet and you think of how your going to message your friend again! After a few minutes of constant thinking, your mind slowly starts to shut down and your eyes grow heavy. You sleep peacefully, more so then past nights, knowing you had a friend to talk to in the morning.

A/N: so yah! This one's not sad! Well not all sad...no one died ok? It's the happiest thing I've written so far!

Ok, so I started writing this after the update on 4/25 and soo I liked it so I just don't care...humpf!


End file.
